pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Graceful Dance Pretty Cure
Graceful Dance Pretty Cure is a Next Gen. Pretty Cure series by StarQueen22. Its theme is friendship and ballet. Story It's been nearly 25 years since the land of De Deux was saved and the Cures are now adults with their own kids. Now, it's the kids' turn to take the mantle of heroes to save their world from being enchanted by Madge and her Danger Squad. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Akemi Akagi/'Cure Attitude' Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese), Dove Cameron (English) She is the oldest daughter of Akane and Haruki. She is talented at ballet but also lyrical and enjoys both but is unsure which one to pursue at the moment. She is calm, cool and collected on stage but is hyper and a bit clumsy off stage. In civilian form, she has pixie cut black hair and jade green eyes. As Cure Attitude, her hair becomes longer and is tied in a ponytail with a Prussian blue ribbon and her eyes turn the same shade as the ribbon. Akahoshi Akagi/'Cure Sissone' Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English) He's Akemi's younger brother who is pretty talented in the ballet department and hopes to dance in The Nutcracker when he's older. He's cute, charming, and a bit of a know-it-all. In civilian form, he has red hair and blue eyes. As Cure Sissone, his hair becomes slightly longer and spiked out in the back and his eyes turn red. Yuki Murasaki/'Cure Glisse' Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Nika Futterman (English) She's the daughter of Yukari who loves rock music but has a secret love of classical music. She plays guitar along with ballet and wants to one day create a rock 'n' roll-style ballet. She is loud, hyperactive, and outgoing compared to how her mother was at her age. In civilian form, she has black waist length hair with red punk highlights and violet eyes. As Cure Glisse, her hair is pulled in a high ponytail held by a plum ribbon and her eyes turn plum. Haruna Momoi/'Cure Pique' Voiced by: Aoi Yuuki (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English) She is Sakura's daughter. She has a large love of anything cute like her mother, including Lolita clothing. She is a bookworm but is very shy to try dance and is the only one out of the Cures not in ballet until later in the series. In civilian form, she has short curly sandy blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. As Cure Pique, her hair becomes longer with some of it tied in a puffy bun while the rest tie in twin tails with a pink ombre and her eyes turn bright pink. Anya von Rothbart/'Cure Chaine' Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English) She is Odile's daughter who is a gifted dancer and is known as the princess of the school. She runs the advice column for the school's newspaper. In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in a low ponytail and rusty red eyes. As Cure Chaine, her hair turns a lighter shade tied in a bun with a dark grey ribbon and her eyes turn bright red. Anna Yamada Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Kiernan Shipka (English) She's Irina's daughter who was a frequent traveler to Earth to see her dad. When the kingdom was attacked she was sent to her father with the Grace Watches. She is pretty close with her cousin Liahua. She has long magenta hair tied in cat ear or fox eared odangos covering her fox ears and brown eyes. In mascot form, she is a magenta and brown fox with a red ribbon around her neck. Liahua Ling Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Darcy Rose Byrnes (English) She's Anna's cousin and Astaire's kid who lives on earth with both her parents. She loves the Broadway/musical and ballroom dance classes she's a part of. She is very calm and down to earth. She has short dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. In mascot form, she is a dark brown fox with a blue ribbon. Villains Madge Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Nicole Sullivan (English) She's the leader of the Danger Squad who used her magic to bring back the powerful of the villains from the past to take over both worlds. La Sylphide Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English) She was once a forest fairy before being enchanted by Madge to do her bidding. She is the only one in the Danger Squad who wasn't revived nor really a villain. She is named after the main character from La Sylphide. The Rat King Judge Claude Frollo Tybalt Waruitān The monster of the day. Family Akane and Haruki Akagi-Aizawa They are Akemi and Akahoshi's parents who were once Pretty Cures themselves. Akane became a florist after retiring from dance following an injury to her leg and the birth of Akemi, while Haruki became headmaster of Camargo following his own retirement a couple of years later. Both had fairly successful careers in dance, so neither have any regrets about retirement. Amaterasu Aizawa She is Akemi and Akahoshi's paternal grandmother and the previous headmistress of Camargo until her retirement just after Akahoshi was born. Kasumi and Akito Akagi They are Akemi and Akahoshi's maternal grandparents. Akiko Akagi She is Akemi and Akahoshi's aunt who runs a roller rink in the town. She used to be one of the Dancing Rockets before settling down and adopting Lily. Lily Akagi Akemi and Akahoshi's adoptive cousin who was adopted when her town was destroyed by an earthquake, having been found clutched in her dead mother's arms, the disaster having traumatized her to the point of inability to speak. She has short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. Aratani Aizawa Another of Akemi and Akahoshi's aunts. Yukari and Vince Murasaki They are Yuki's parents. After graduating from Camargo Ballet School with academic honors, Yukari realized that ballet wasn't her true dream and moved to the U.S. to attend an Ivy League college, where she found herself falling for a student-teacher, Vince, and the two fell in love. Yukari still practices, though, and she does help Yuki with her own dance practice when she's home during the breaks. Akira Murasaki She's Yuki's maternal grandmother. Having retired as a teacher at Camargo Ballet School, she was succeeded in her post by Gina, one of Headmaster Aizawa's younger sisters and a former student of hers. Sakura and Arata Momoi They are Haruna's parents. Sakura met Arata during her last year of Camargo Ballet School and the two instantly fell in love with each other. Sakura became a ballet teacher for younger kids. Kiku Momoi She is Haruna's younger sister who is one of the Dancing Rockets and is a co-leader of the group. Ai and Fumio Momoi They are Haruna and Kiku's maternal grandparents. Odile and Yukio von Rothbart They are Anya's parents. Students and Staff of Camargo Ballet School Miyuki Morikawa A ghost girl in Haruna's class. She had known Haruna's mother when she was a student years ago. Liam Ikeda He's Ema's son who runs the school newspaper. He is one of the Primas. He's strong and hard working and seems to have a crush on Akemi. Arisu Arisawa She's Hisako's daughter who is in line to be a Prima and is best friends with Akemi much like their mothers were. Hilary Martin She's a tomboy who, despite what she'll have you believe, loves being the leading lady in her class's productions. Many think of her as a boy unless they see her in the dance studio because of her clothing choices and attitude. She has short blonde hair, olive skin and brown eyes. ??? She becomes Haruna's second best friend in her dance class who helps her learn how dance for her part in the competition doing the part herself last year. She comes from a poor background and from a large family earning money for her class from various many jobs around the town. Gina Aizawa Another of Akemi and Akahoshi's aunts. She followed her big brother into the Ikeda Ballet Company after graduating from Camargo Ballet School, with her retirement coming the year after her brother's, after which she accepted a vacant teaching post offered by her brother. She's Akemi's ballet and homeroom teacher. Others Ema Ikeda A family friend of Akane who is now the artistic director of Ikeda Ballet Company. Karen Morikawa A family friend of Akane who is now an international football star and little league football coach. Hisako Arisawa A family and childhood friend of Akane who runs a fashion shop popular around the world. Carabosse She is Anna and Liahua's grandaunt who stayed on Earth, having exiled herself from De Deux out of shame and regret, and keeps an eye on both of the girls. She runs a bakery called Pan Charming, having discovered a love for baking. ??? She is Coppelia's daughter who works as a delivery driver fr Carabosse. She has a large passion for Ice Skating but takes ballet lessons also to keep her grace in check. Items Grace Watches They are the henshin items of the series. Dancies They are the collectable items of the series. Locations Camaroon City: It's where the story takes places. In it are * Camargo Ballet School: A ballet school that also teaches regular school lessons. Somewhat of a boarding school accepting many students from around the world. Once a girls' school, it became co-ed after Haruki became the new headmaster following his mother's retirement, and he also diversified the school's dance class offerings. * Serenity Hall: A large auditorium used for ballet, theatre, and musical comedy shows. * Miss Tonya's Dance Studio: A dance studio with different dances taught by a strict teacher named Tonya ranging from ballet to lyrical to hip hop. Many of the locals know it as the home of the Dancing Rockets. * Ikeda Ballet Company: A prestigious ballet company which prides itself on staging classical performances. Every year, it sends some scouts to search for talent at local dance schools. Both Akane and Haruki had spent their professional dance careers there. * Pan Charming: A bakery operated by Carabosse since after the events of the first season of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! * Fleur Danseur: A floral shop started by Akane following her retirement as a dancer. De Deux: The land Anna, her mother, and Liahua's father come from. Episodes # What!? We're Superheroes!? Cure Attitude and Cure Sissone Are Born!: On the way home from school, Akemi and Akahoshi find a young girl named Anna being chased by La Sylphide and find themselves having to fight the sylph to save the girl. # The Rock n' Roller Is Our New Teammate? Cure Glisse Is Born! # You Have No Idea How to Dance!? Cure Pique Is Born!: When Akemi is practicing during the time allotted for her, she notices a young girl watching from the window but quickly ducks out of sight when she is found and soon finds out that her name is Haruna who loves ballet but is too shy to try and dance so she decides to train her but ??? intrudes on the training. # A Group Dance? Cure Chaine Is Born! # TBA # Can I Be Good Enough? Haruna's Worry!: Haruna gets worried she won't be as good as the other girls in her beginner's class with those who are much younger than her, but she befriends Hilary, who helps her. #TBA #TBA #Unnamed Dream Episode-When Haruna falls asleep after a hard practice, she wakes up in a fantasy world just like her own. Now with the help of the versions of her friends must find a way out. #TBA #TBA #Unnamed Competition Episode Trivia * The first movie for this series is actually the last movie of the first season of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series